Death Wand
In Chawosaurian Paganism and Chawosaurian Wandlore, a Death Wand is a Chawosaurian Wand that as a result of its master's natural death, the wand is permanently stripped of its power but develops the only powers to self-perform dark magic in order to cause an oblivious death to anyone who attempts to master it, thus transforming into a death wand. The Death Wand's power to cause death is so powerful that not only it causes physical death to its de-jure master, it will also destroy its de-jure master's soul, in other words, you would die, both physically and spiritually, meaning after you are killed by the death wand you attempt to master, you'll won't be able to pass over to an afterlife because the death wand has destroyed your soul, thus forcing you to die soulless, this way of dying is called eternal oblivion. Like the wands from the Harry Potter universe, the Chawosuarian Wand will realign its allegiance to the wizard or any magician who defeats or disarms its previous master, but probably unlike the wands from the Harry Potter universe, if a Chawosaurian Wand's master dies a natural death, in other words, its master dies in the hands of nature and not of another sorcerer, the wand is unable to change allegiances unless its master allows it to do so via testimony or will of the deceased sorcerer who owned the wand itself. If the wand was not commanded by its naturally dying master to change its allegiance to another person through its master's testimony and or will, then the wand will show no loyalty to any person except its deceased master and will cause death to anyone who would attempt to use the wand without the affirmative permission or will of its deceased master. The wand will always consider itself as the property of that deceased master. Chawosaurian Wands can read minds of what their masters think about their future after if they pass away, most wand masters often do not think about what to do with their wands if they still claim their wands at a moment of natural death of themselves, and that would cause the wand itself to interpret their masters' lack of thought of their wands' future following their natural deaths as their masters wanted them to be loyal to them for the rest of eternity, and that the wands have no reason to respect the person who will attempt to master them when their master did not intent, command, or suggest that person to do so. The only reply the death wand will show to the person who is trying to master it is frustrating that person by purposely replying to its de-jure master's commands with its weak powers and cause death to that person the more he or she touches it or pressures it into being obedient. Death Wands are recommended to be buried with their deceased masters if the master fails to add the wand to his or her testimony or will. It is also illegal in Chawosauria to use a death wand. Birth of a Death Wand What leads to the birth of a death wand is its master dying of a natural death like old age, or a disease caused by nature. If the master passed away of old age and wasn't killed by somebody else, then the wand cannot change its allegiance. Instead, the wand is stripped of its power and abilities and its powers and abilities were replaced by the ability to cause death to anyone who tries to master it if that person wasn't advised by its master into doing so. Chawosaurian Wands, like the wands of Harry Potter, switch masters if their old master was defeated or disarmed by its new master. If a Wizard defeats or disarms another wizard, that wizard will take control of his or her defeated opponent's wand or wands. But if a wizard dies a natural death like old age in Chawosauria, then the wand will no master to switch allegiance to, this would cause the wand to lose its power and gains the power to cause death to anyone who dares to master it. Abilities and Powers The death wand lost its power to cast spells but gains the power to cause oblivious death to anyone who attempts to use the wand itself. Causing Oblivious Death to its de-jure master If someone tries to take the death wand and use it for him or herself, the wand will not the ability to cast spells because its powers were permanently weakened by its master's natural death. Instead, the wand will show its weak powers, which it's dangerous and risky for its de-jure master, a wand only showing its weak powers is an obvious sign that it is a death wand. Possession A death wand has to take control of its de-jure master's human body in order to cause death. A death wand possession destroys a soul. The death wand can and will sometimes conjure a real demonic possession against its de-jure master if necessary. A death wand possession is modestly similar to demonic possessions, your eyes will turn either black or red, you will vomit blood, and do terrible sins. Risks for the de-jure master The risks for a person who uses a death wand are demonic possessions, death, selling your soul to hell, and killing people unintentionally. See also * Chawosaurian Paganism. * Cobra Tail Wand - a prominent death wand. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Paganism Category:Sorcery in Chawosauria Category:Magic in Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Wands